Point of No Return…the sequel to GA FanFiction?
by Smileeface
Summary: The sequel to GA FanFiction? “It was the smell that hit them as soon as they stepped off the elevator and entered the apartment.” Oliver ends up having a conversation with Bart that has taken him completely off guard.


**Title**: The Point of No Return…the sequel to GA FanFiction  
**Author**:Smileeface  
**Fandom**: Smallville AU  
**Pairings**: Chloe/Oliver, Oliver/Bart(Friendship)  
**Rating**: R (Adult Themes and Language)  
**There be talk of sex in this here fic and use of Swear words!!!**  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Smallville/DC or the characters. I am just playing with them.  
**Summary**: "It was the smell that hit them as soon as they stepped off the elevator and entered the apartment." Oliver ends up having a conversation with Bart that has taken him completely off guard.

Just a quick shout out to **Lilmoochie over at LJ**!!! Thanks so much, Chica! You helped me SOOOOOOOOO much with this fic! Big Hugs to you!!! And maybe a few burritos sent your way! ;)

**A/N**: Half way through this fic there is going to be a dialog between Bart and Ollie. Bart is going to be extremely upset and he will be talking fast and repeating a lot of words…such as 'Like', 'Ya'know', 'man', 'Ollie', etc. I just wanted to give you all a heads up to let you know that the repetitive speech pattern was intentional this time. :D

Also, for this fic there is going to be at least a 10 year difference between Oliver and Bart. And Bart is going to look at Oliver differently than he does AC or Vic because let's face it…it was Oliver who took him in off the streets and gave him a home. It's Oliver who looks after him and gives him guidance when he really needs it. It's Oliver who is Bart's mentor/father figure. I just wanted to show you guys that deep relationship that Bart and Oliver share in my head. :D

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the smell that hit them as soon as they stepped off the elevator and entered the apartment. The heady aroma of lovemaking wafted through the air…that unmistakable erotic fragrance of a woman combined with the musky scent of a man. It was the scent that anyone who has had sex would recognize immediately upon smelling it.

The apartment was dark and silent as Victor, AC and Bart entered cautiously. The only light in the place came from the flickering screens of the television and the screen saver on the computer. Victor and AC instantly recognized the pungent musky scent and stopped walking fully aware that Oliver was not alone, however; Bart didn't recognize the smell and continued his trek to the kitchen.

"Guys, what'cha think's going on with the lights? Do ya think that Ollie's forgotten to pay the electric bill or something?" Bart said to the other guys without turning around to see that they had stopped walking.

"Ok Bart, first of all that makes no sense what so ever, Can't you see the T.V and computer are on? I think Ollie's got company and maybe we should leave before we interrupt something, get it?" Victor said in a hushed tone and AC shared a knowing look and a smirk, still standing by the elevator. Bart on the other hand, continued to make his way to the kitchen.

"What do ya mean, 'he's got company'? How do ya know that?" Bart stopped walking and turned back to face them.

"Seriously Dude, can't you smell that?" Bart inhaled deeply through his nose, and though he did detect a strong scent in the air, he had no idea exactly what it was.

"Smell what, that he needs to open a window and let some fresh air into this place? Boy, it's really a bit musty in here." He crinkled his nose at the scent.

"Ahhh, yeah, I guess you could say that," Victor and AC chuckled, "Dude," AC looked at Bart pointedly, he didn't like having to be the one to explain stuff like this to him, that was Ollie's job, not his. "That's the smell of sex. That musty scent that we're smelling means that Ollie's not here ALONE…it means that he's gotten lucky and that we REALLY need to leave…it's been forever since he's gotten any, know what I mean?" He waggled his eyebrows at the younger man.

"WHAT!?" Bart exclaimed scrunching his face showing his disgust at the thought, "NO WAY!" Bart didn't like to think about Oliver ever having sex, because unlike Victor or AC who he saw as brothers, Oliver was like a father…really the only father figure he ever had. Victor and AC chuckled, "What?" Bart asked.

"Well, obviously you've never had sex because, Dude, THAT," AC pointed up to the ceiling trying to indicate the air in the room then to his nose, "is definitely the smell of sex."

Even in the dimness of the room, AC and Victor could see the color rise in Bart's cheeks. "WHAT! Of course I've had…ya'know…I've done it. I love the mammacitas!"

"Loving the mammacitas from afar or on the pages of those magazines you're always stealing, is not the same as actually loving them for real. Dude, chill, it's ok. You're still really young; you've got plenty of time to have sex. I think I was about your age when I finally did the deed. How old are you now, 15, 16 years old?"

"I'm 17, soon to be 18 in 7 months." He pouted that he didn't seem older to the other guys.

"Dude, you're still a kid. Don't rush it, when you find that special someone, it will happen. But until then it's cool."

"What if I've already found her?" Bart mumbled to himself not expecting the other guys to actually hear him.

"What Dude?" AC looked at him, "Found who?"

"Ah, never mind it's not important. Ya'know what, I think you guys are smelling things. I think you're fucking with me again. I bet that Ollie isn't even here, even though he told us to be here by now." Bart turned away from the other guys and headed for the light switch on the wall. He wanted to turn on the light to show them that they were just imagining things. But once the lights went on Bart's eyes widened with sudden realization that what the other guys had suspected was true. There hanging before his very own eyes on the lamp shade was a green silk bra. Once he got over the initial shock and looked around the apartment, he realized that the apartment was in complete shambles. The kitchen table was the only thing clean in the kitchen because all of the plates and silverware, as well as whatever food was on the plates at the time, were on the floor. Some of the living room furniture had been over turned and pillows were strewed everywhere. Oliver's boxers were on the table beside the couch and his sweat pants laid on the floor, behind the couch, his green tee shirt was dangling precariously on the corner of an over turned chair near by. The guys had never seen Oliver's place in such a state of chaos.

The expression on Bart's face was more than comical to Victor and AC who burst out in laughter. His expression was completely priceless, "Oh shut up." Bart groused at the guys having a loud laugh at his expense. However, when he turned the light on, Bart had unintentionally woken the exhausted occupants of the couch. Bart's eyes nearly bulged from his sockets as a topless Chloe followed by a bare chested Oliver popped up from the opposite side of the couch. Once Chloe saw the guys she immediately ducked back behind the couch. Oliver however, reached over the couch to the over turned chair and grabbed his tee shirt. He handed it to Chloe to cover her nakedness.

"Ahhh, hi guys!" Oliver said brightly to the three shocked men as he palmed the back of his neck, not at all embarrassed about being caught naked with Chloe, but he saw the shock on their faces and was really not looking forward to explaining it to them, especially to Bart. Once Oliver spoke, he broke the spell over Bart and he snapped out of his shock. He immediately shut and put his hands over his eyes to try to block out the image of the two of them naked on the couch…and by Chloe's very tousled appearance and Oliver's extremely relaxed expression, they had thoroughly loved each other.

"AHHHHH!!!" Bart cried as he turned around facing AC and Victor rubbing his eyes with his hands, "IT BURNS!! AHHH IT BURNS, my eyes!!! I think I've done permanent damage to them by what I just saw! Not that you aren't beautiful, Licious, but it's just…ahhh I can't even say it. Seeing that was just all kinds of wrong! Like seeing your parents doing it or something. GUH! I have to take a shower, I just feel so dirty now." AC and Victor laughed again at Bart, Oliver smirked from his position and Chloe frowned now having put on Oliver's shirt. "And geeze on the couch? Now I can never sit on that couch again."

"Well Bart, hate to point this out to you but have you seen the kitchen?" AC said to the young man.

"NO, no, no, not the kitchen! Awe man; is nothing sacred to you people? Ok, so Ollie, you need to get a new couch AND a new kitchen table." Bart started to tick off all the new furniture that Oliver was going to have to get because it had been tainted.

"Oh Bart, grow up!" Chloe said to him causing the other guys to laugh harder than they already were. "We're adults, and this is Oliver's apartment, if we want to have sex on the living room floor we can…oh," she looked over at Oliver who had raised his eyebrow at her, "we did." She smiled at Oliver and Bart made a gagging sound. "Forget it; I can't reason with you right now, dressed like this, I'm going to take a shower." She moved to get up; Oliver moved to go with her, "Alone this time, Hero." She held up her hand to him to stop him from offering to take one with her again. Victor chuckled, "You handle this please." She pleaded with him, referring to the way Bart was acting.

"Sure, throw me under the bus." He groused at her, not at all happy to be banished from her shower to comfort the anxious teenager he had pacing his apartment and muttering to himself. She smiled at him and leaned over and kissed his lips but pulled back before he could deepen the kiss. "Fine," he sighed, "I'll do it, but you're telling Clark about this, preferably while I am hiding in a room in Star City completely surrounded by Kryptonite so that at least I'll have a fighting chance when he comes after me." She giggled at the image, "Sure you laugh now, you won't be laughing when you're visiting me in the hospital because the big alien thinks I took advantage of his best friend and reduces me to a pile of goo. Laugh it up, Sidekick. Ha Ha." She laughed out right at Oliver causing him to smile; he loved to hear her laugh. Victor and AC joined Chloe in laughing at Oliver, however, Bart on the other hand didn't. He had finally stopped pacing back and forth but he just stared at Oliver. That made Oliver a bit nervous. He knew that the kid had a crush on Chloe but he never thought it was serious. But by the expression on his face, he could tell that he was mistaken. "Ok, Sidekick, can you just hand me my sweats over there? I think I should put on some clothes seeing that we have people in the apartment. You go shower and get dressed and I'll talk to them."

Chloe smiled at Oliver and as she was bringing him his sweat pants she pouted, looked at the sweat pants and then looked at him. "Awww, do you have to put these on, Hero, I love to look at your body." She leaned in and whispered into his ear causing him to smile and chuckle.

"I'm sure the guys don't appreciate my body the same way you do, Sidekick." He said as he took his sweat pants from her, and kissed her quickly on the lips before he worked the pants over his legs and past his hips. She watched him put the pants on and then turned with a smile and waved to him as she walked into his room, the guys' eyes followed her unconsciously. Oliver caught their looks out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, hey, guys…eyes off, she's taken." Victor and AC immediately snapped their eyes back to Oliver. Bart however, continued to follow her until the door closed, and then he looked around the apartment his eyes darted everywhere but at Oliver.

Oliver walked into the kitchen got himself two bottles of water…pleasuring Chloe for two days straight has seriously dehydrated him. He chugged one bottle and then threw it into the trash can; he immediately opened another, taking a nice long swig of the water. "Ok, guys, come on let's have it. She's gone now." He said as he turned to face the guys a permanent smile affixed his face.

"DUDE! TOWER?!" AC exclaimed, "You and Tower?! HOLY SHIT! Look at this place. Looks like you've had a good time of it." They all looked around Oliver apartment, the smile never left his face as he remembered every singe detail of the mess. Dishes that had once been gourmet meals littered the kitchen floor and clothing, a combination of both of their clothes were all over the apartment.

"How'd this happen? How'd you finally win her over?" Victor smirked at Oliver's perplexed stare, "Come on Ollie, we're not blind. We all knew that you both had the hots for each other; it was just a matter of time. But I just want to know, what was the catalyst? How'd you sway her?"

"Believe it or not, it wasn't very difficult. Seems our little Tower has a VERY creative imagination and let's just say, she's a hellava writer. That's all you're getting from me about that. Bottom line is that we've finally taken that step and I'm not going back to the way it was before. Being with her is…" Oliver paused searching for the right words to describe what he feels when he's with Chloe. "I don't know how to describe it, it's just…I don't know, different….easy…right. That's what it is; being with Chloe is just right and I'm not going to give her up. So, I suggest that if you have issues with Chloe and me being together, you better voice them and come to terms with them because I'm not going to give her up for anything." The guys stared at Oliver stunned. They hadn't expected that kind of reaction from him. They expected him to laugh good naturally, take the ribbing that they were going to give him, but they weren't expecting him to out and out profess his love for their watchtower. It hit them all at the same time, Oliver was very serious about the way he felt towards Chloe and it was not going to be a point of amusement for anyone.

"Wow, Ollie this sounds serious. Sounds like you've got it bad for my Chloelicious." Bart said, feeling a little easier with Oliver now that he had pants on and also knowing that he wasn't just screwing around with Chloe that he was very serious about how he felt. Knowing that Oliver felt very strongly about Chloe made all the difference in the world to the younger man. He didn't want it to get out to the other guys but he was definitely a romantic at heart. And though Chloe was the goddess in his wet dreams at night, he was sure that if his girlfriend ever found out about his 'crush' on Chloe, more than his heart was going to get crushed by Jessica.

"I am serious about her. I know that I'm in love with her. I have been for a while now and I know she feels the same way about me, at least I am hoping that she does. She's it for me, ya'know. I knew that months ago when I looked into her eyes one night when she was laughing. A brief thought flashed across my mind way back then, 'I'm going to marry this girl.' Like a red neon sign above her head, that thought has haunted me for months. And guys, seriously, I KNOW, she's the one for me. I can see my future in her eyes."

"AWWW somebody's in WUV. Oh wow, dude, you soo have got it bad." AC snickered at Oliver's love stricken express. Victor and Bart couldn't help but chime in too.

"Well, obviously he's in love; why else would he have that look on his face." Victor said.

"Well, if I ever look that glassy eyed or funny looking I hope that someone would put me out of my misery." Bart chimed in half heartedly knowing that he probably had that look on his face most of the day because of Jessica.

"Oh shut up, you guys. Ya'know, when it happens to each of you, I will be there to laugh and point and say 'I told you so!' I have never felt so complete in my entire life."

"Sooo, details dude, quick while she's in the shower, how was it!?" AC of course needed to know the dirty details. Oliver laughed and smiled at him as he turned his back and walked back over to the couch.

"Shut up Fish Stick," Victor said casting a furtive glance to Oliver's bedroom door. " 'Cause you know if Tower ever heard him talkin' about it, well…you remember Loreena Bobbitt don'tcha?" All the guys scrunched their faces in empathetic pain.

"All I am going to say is that it was the BEST sex that I have ever had in my WHOLE life." Oliver said as he picked up the over turned chair and righted a few of the cushions on the couch. "Damn this place is a mess." He chuckled as he finally surveyed the damage that he and Chloe had down to the Clock tower. "So, are you guys going to fill me in on way you all showed up here today?"

"Wow man, she really has warped your brain; you wanted us to meet here today to go over some plan of yours." Victor said smiling at his friend. He was happy to see Oliver so happy.

"Oh, yeah." Oliver snickered, "Ummm, yeah I am not sure where the schematics actually ended up." He quickly looked over the living room, hoping to spot the schematics, "We're going to have to wait for Chloe to come back out. She was the last one to have them. Hey, why don't you guys give me a hand cleaning up this place while she's in the shower?"

"Ewww, no way man, you and Licious did the deed you do the clean up." Bart scrunched up his face in obvious disgust at the thought of touching anything that they could have possibly been naked on.

"Come on Bart, it'll be a nice surprise for Chloe when she gets out of the shower. You know how much she hates messes."

"Hmmm, seeing that she was the one who created this one, I'm thinking that she should clean it. At least she can't be yelling at me for eating burritos on the couch anymore. Now all I have to do is remind her that the couch has seen more than my burritos."

Victor and AC snickered at Bart's attempt at humor, while Oliver just rolled his eyes at the boy and continued to clean up some of the mess, hoping that he could locate the missing schematics for the 33.1 facility in Oregon. "Well, can you guys at least help me look for the schematics?"

"I vote for a coffee run," Victor suggested.

"Yeah, I seconded that." AC said as he looked over at Vic, "Need a second pair of hands there, Vic?"

"Absolutely, man. We'll be back. I am sure that between you and Bart you can find the schematics and have this place tip and top in no time." Vic looked at Oliver.

"Oh, hey Dude," AC called Oliver over to where he stood with Victor waiting for the elevator. "Ahhh, something is really up with Bart today. I mean he's always a bit scattered but today he's just off. Maybe you can get him to talk to you. Although now that you're doing _his_ girl, I'm not so sure if he's gonna open up to you."

"_His_ girl?" Oliver raised an eyebrow at AC.

"Yeah, come on, Ollie, we all know that he has had a crush on Chloe since even before we've met him. This is probably a bit hard on the kid, ya know. It's like finding out that teacher that you've had a crush on all year is dating the guy teacher that you hate down the hall."

"Hey! He doesn't hate me." Oliver said as he sent a furtive glance at Bart who was still just standing by couch looking like a lost little boy. He rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh before he spoke, "Fine. Leave. Give me about an hour to talk to him." AC and Victor smiled at Oliver as the lift doors opened.

"Good luck, man, he's in some kind of funk. I do not envy you at all." Victor said softly just before he entered the lift.

Oliver stood there watching his guys desert him in the one mission that he really wanted back up on. He thought about dragging Chloe into this discussion but then thought better of it. However, if he was going to get Bart to open up and start talking he was going to have to keep Chloe out of sight.

"Hey Bart, if you help me clean up this place," Oliver started as he turned around, "I'll get you that bike you wanted…but you have to promise me that you won't tell Chloe that I bought it for you, ok?" He looked at him pleadingly. Chloe was adamant that Bart not get that 'crotch rocket' as she called it because 'he would kill himself on it.' But Oliver thought that he would be fine. He borrowed his bike all the time and only once did he bring it back with a scratch on it.

"Ok, I'll help you clean this place for two things."

"Ok, shoot…what two things?"

"One, you get me the red Suzuki Turbo." Oliver grinned and nodded his head yes. "And two…you go and put a shirt on. I just can't handle looking at you half naked. It's giving me the heebee geebees." Oliver laughed.

"Ok, Kid. I'll be right back." Oliver walked into his bedroom just as Chloe was walking out of his bathroom wrapped in a towel and still dripping from her shower. "Hey there, Sidekick." He said as he wrapped his arms around her warm damp body.

"Hey there, Hero. It's awfully quiet out there, where are the guys?"

"Coffee run. They'll be back in about an hour. Hey, do you have any idea where the schematics for the 33.1 facility in Oregon are? Last I saw them you were fanning yourself with them." He smiled at her.

"I had them over by the couch. They could be anywhere over there." She giggled. "I am not looking forward to cleaning up your place."

"No worries, I've got Bart on the job. He and I will have the place spic and span by the time you and the guys get back."

"Get back? Am I going somewhere?" She said to him confused.

"Aahhh," Oliver scratched the back of his neck, "Bart is not really adjusting to the whole 'you and me' together thing very well. I think that I'm going to have to talk to him one on one, man to man, ya know? And with you here…"

"Say no more, I get it. Let me just get dressed and I'll go meet Vic and AC at the coffee shop. How long do you think you're going to need?"

"I told the guys about an hour…if I need more then I'll call you so make sure you have your cell turned back on, ok?"

"Sure thing, Hero." She gave him a quick kiss and then moved to get her clothes from her over night bag that she kept in the closet for those times that they had late missions and she would spend the night.

"I knew that there was a reason why I fell in love with you." He smiled as he watched her going about getting ready. That was the first time he had said that when they hadn't just made love. It was just so easy to tell her that he loved her.

She turned away from the closet to face him. She didn't miss the 'love' part of what he had said. A huge smile erupted onto her face; the largest smile that he had ever seen graced her features. She walked over to him, never taking her eyes from him. When she reached him she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his warm chest. "I love you too, Oliver. So much." She placed a kiss on the skin above his heart and then looked up at him, her smile never left her face and her eyes radiated her love to him. He kissed her forehead and laid his cheek on her wet head.

"I wish we had more time. I wish that I didn't have to have this talk with him and that we could just go back to bed."

"Hmmm, me too." Chloe closed her eyes as she listened to the rhythmic thumping of his heart. It had become her favorite lullaby over this past weekend. Their tranquility was disturbed instantly by a loud banging on the door.

"Someone really needs to teach that boy how to knock on a door properly." Oliver sighed in frustration. "Hurry up and get dressed, Sidekick. I'll text AC and Victor to tell them to expect you." He said as he started texting the other guys, "I'll give you a call when we're all set and it's clear to come back. Once we get this situation straightened out and Bart and I locate the missing schematics, we are going to have to get down to business."

"Ok, give me five minutes and I'll leave you two boys alone." She kissed his cheek and went into the bathroom to get dressed. Oliver walked over to his dresser and pulled out a black Hanes tee shirt and put it on.

Bart knocked again. "Hey GUYS!!! Come on, I hope you're not doing…ya'know…the deed! I'm getting bored out here. Come on, Guys!!!"

"Hold your horses, Bart. I'm coming!" Oliver called to him through the door as he crossed the room to open it.

"EEEWWW DUDE, **T...M...I…**!!! That was WAY TOO MUCH INFO!!!" Bart yelled to him through the door. Oliver chuckled as he opened the door just as Chloe walked out of the bathroom.

"Not that 'coming,' Bart! I was on my way out to the living room whe…whoa." Oliver said as he saw his apartment. "Looks like we don't have to worry about cleaning anymore, WOW great job, Bart! It's immaculate in here. Did you find the schematics?" He asked.

"Yeah, some how they made it UNDER the couch." Bart held up a hand as Chloe and Oliver wore matching smirks, "No! Don't feel like you need to share how they managed to get under the couch. I'm good. I don't need to hear the details." Oliver chuckled and Chloe walked over to Bart and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Thank you for doing that, Bart. You're so sweet. I can't even begin to tell you how much you cleaning the apartment for us, means to me."

"Aww geeze, Licious, you know I would walk through fire for you…doing a bit of cleaning was nothin'." He blushed.

"Well, Chloe has some errand to do, so it's gonna be just you and me, Kid. You hungry?"

"Is that a rhetorical question, Ollie? Because I have to tell you that the only answer that comes to mind is, DUH?"

"Right. I forgot who I was talking to. Ok Sidekick, I'll see you when you get back." Oliver walked her to the elevator and gave her a quick kiss goodbye on her lips, keeping his kiss PG because he was well aware of the audience they had. Chloe chuckled at his obvious discomfort.

"Bye Hero, I will see you soon. Remember just be open and honest and it won't be as painful as you are imagining it. I love you." She kissed him again and walked into the elevator. "Bye, Bart! See you soon." She waved at the young man watching her leave as the doors closed. Bart sighed and Oliver took a deep breath to calm his nerves…he really didn't want to have this talk with Bart. He could already feel the awkwardness.

"Right! So what's it going to be, Bart? Breakfast or Lunch?"

"How about sandwiches? It's a little late for eggs. I saw cold cuts in the fridge."

"Great."

They each made their own sandwiches, grabbed a bottle of water, and headed into the living room. Oliver put his sandwich and water bottle onto the coffee table, sat on the couch, and waited for Bart to join him before he began to eat. When it became obvious that Bart wasn't going to sit down Oliver looked up at the young man.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I can't." Bart looked at the couch as if it was going to bit him.

"You can't what?"

"I can't sit on that couch."

"What? Why?"

"You know. You and Chloe did it on the couch. I can't sit there. It's been contaminated."

"_Bart_." He said frustrated.

"_Ollie_." He whined back.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am very serious. Just thinking about what you two were doing and what may have gotten onto the cushions just…eewww, grosses me out. I think it even has the potential to make me loose my appetite."

"Dude…you're how old?" Oliver was beginning to get exasperated with the teen.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Maybe because you are acting like a 10 year old rather than a 17 year old."

"Ollie, seriously."

"Bart, I am serious…I will flip the cushions over if it will make you feel better but I am not getting rid of my couch! I like my couch very much." He said as he flipped over the big cushion so that Bart could sit down. "There. Now sit."

"Fine." Bart said as he plopped down and began shoving one of his three sandwiches into his mouth. Oliver just watched him for a moment before he too began to eat. They ate in silence. Not one more word was uttered between the two. Once they were finished eating Oliver decided it was time to initiate the 'talk'.

"Ok, Bart, spill it, because if you have a problem with what Chloe and I have then we have to figure a way to get past this."

"It's not you and Chloe, Ollie. But let me tell you that if you ever hurt her, you won't see what will hit you…get my drift?"

"Yeah, got'cha. So, if it's not Chloe and me, then what's bothering you?"

Bart pulled his feet up onto the couch and wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his chin on top of them. He reminded Oliver of Chloe. She did that when she felt insecure about something. The only difference was that Chloe didn't tap his foot a million times a second.

"Look, you said that I could come talk to you about anything, right? Even extremely personal stuff? I mean EXTREMELY personal." Bart didn't look at Oliver. Oliver's curiosity was peaked and he raised an eyebrow at Bart.

"Of course you can talk to me about anything. Now tell me what's wrong because I know something is bothering you." Bart glanced over at Oliver and then quickly looked down at the floor.

"Man, this is totally embarrassing, but I have no one else to ask." The sadness in the young man's face pulled at Oliver's heart.

"Seriously Bart, you can tell me or ask me anything. I won't judge you or think badly of you for it. This is what I'm here for. It'll make you feel better to tell me instead of keeping it inside. Are you in some kind of trouble? Do you need my help? Bart, just tell me!" He was getting a little worried by the way Bart was acting. He was scared that the kid had gotten himself into some kind of trouble.

"No, I'm not in trouble. It's more of a personal matter. Geeze, this is soo embarrassing." Bart's face began to redden.

"Well?" Oliver tried to pull the information from him a little.

"Well, I met this girl a while back." Bart started and a grin broke out onto Oliver's face.

"A girl? This…all this drama is about a girl?"

"Well, yeah. She's not just any girl, Ollie, she's amazing." Bart said a dreamy expression swiftly replaced the gloomy one that had occupied his face for the last 20 minutes. Oliver chuckled relieved that it wasn't something as bad as he was beginning to think it was.

"Jesus, I thought by the way you were acting that you were in some serious trouble."

"That's just it. I am in some serious trouble with this girl. Her name's Jessica, by the way."

"Ahhh ok, how serious are we talking? Like you two had a fight, serious or HOLY SHIT she's pregnant, serious?"

"Oh, ah neither, but more along the line of the pregnant thing." Bart looked over at Oliver to gauge his reaction. Oliver, for his part, didn't react; he just took a deep breath and reminded himself to remain calm.

"Ok, you are going to have to explain that last part to me. Get over your embarrassment and just tell me. How can I help you if I don't know all the information?"

"GUH! Fine! Where do you want me to start?"

"At the beginning is always a good place." He said flippantly which cause him to get an eye roll from Bart.

"Fine the beginning it is. See, I was headed to my favorite restaurant when I spotted her. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen…next to my Licious, of course. She had long black hair, piercing blue eyes, a body to kill for. As I was watching her, I saw her step out into the street into traffic with even looking and she stepped right into the path of a car. What was I supposed to do?" Bart stood up and began to pace back and forth in front of the coffee table. "Was I supposed to let her get splattered by the car? No way. I couldn't let that happen and before I even realized what I was doing I had her in my arms and sped her to safety." He stopped pacing and looked at Oliver. Oliver leaned back against the back of the couch.

"Ok, that's not so bad."

"Yeah, that's not all of it."

"Oh, continue then."

"Well, yeah I sped her to safety…but what I didn't mention was that I ran her to here…Metropolis…aahhh yeah, I forgot to mention that we were originally in Chicago. How was I supposed to explain that away? I couldn't just say that I had an adrenaline rush, which I did by the way…which was why I lost control and we ended up here in Metropolis. She was amazed and she wasn't afraid or freaked out. We started seeing each other that day. She knows all about me and my ability. We've been together for about 6 months now."

"6 months? How come you never said anything before?"

"Things were going good, they were new and exciting. I wanted to keep it to myself. Only one other person knew about Jessica."

"Who?"

"Think about it, Ollie…seriously, who is the only person who knows ALL of our secrets? Who is the person who can figure out anything?"

"Ahhh, Chloe."

"Yeah, Licious. She's been a great help in the romance department, but this issue is something that she can't help me with."

"But I still don't see the problem, Bart. Really this Jessica sounds like a great girl."

"Oh don't get me wrong, she is a great girl…an awesome girl. She is not the problem at all. I think I am in love with her." Oliver smiled at him. "I'm the problem." Oliver's smile turned into a frown. "Ahhh, yeah soo," Bart started to stumble again, his cheeks began to turn red, "we've been, ya'know." Bart looked at Oliver intensely trying to get Oliver to understand what he wanted to say without him having to actually speak the words. But it wasn't working. Oliver just didn't understand what Bart was trying to communicate to him.

"What? You've been what?" Once the words left his mouth he began to put the puzzle together.

"Damn it, Ollie," he huffed he was actually going to have to admit his fear out loud, "Fine! We've been kind of…experimenting, ya'know?" Oliver smiled, he did know but he wanted Bart to continue. "Let me try it this way, I am the fasted person in the world, right?" He looked at Oliver who nodded at him. "I do EVERYTHING fast, right? I run fast. I eat fast. I drink fast. EVERYTHING fast. Get it?" Oliver's eyes widened in realization to what Bart was talking about. "Yeah, man, I am afraid that I'll even do THAAT fast. I don't know how to slow down." Bart fell back onto the couch dejectedly.

"Ohhhh," Oliver said thoughtfully, this conversation was totally not going the way he originally thought it was going to go…and he thought it was going to be an awkward conversation before. "It's gotten that serious?" He looked over at Bart.

"Yeah, man, it's gotten that serious. I mean, we've already done some stuff…well; I've done some stuff to her. I really hate to admit this, but I am scared that it'll end before it even starts ya'know? I'm just so afraid that I will loose control if I let her do things to me. And man, I have to tell ya, I really want her to do things to me. I mean, I REALLY want her to. And honestly, I think that maybe I'm giving her a complex and if I don't let her touch me, I'm gonna lose her. And I don't want to lose her, Ollie, I think I really do love her. I'm just afraid that if I let her touch me then I'll just explode. I can't stop myself sometimes. Dude, it's really embarrassing." Bart hung his head, frustration radiated from him. Oliver felt so bad for him. He had gone through this too, but not nearly at the same level as Bart. He, at least didn't have to worry about controlling his powers. He got to experience the loss of control that comes with having sex. How could he explain this to him? He knew that he had to help him; it was just that he had no idea how to do it. "I mean," Bart continued, "I can't even slow down enough to eat normally how am I going to slow down enough during…ya'know…sex? I just don't know what I am going to do. We both want to have it. And let me tell you, I REALLY want to have sex with her, but I want to make sure that she's satisfied and not left wanting, ya'know?"

Oliver cleared his throat. He had to think a minute before he opened his mouth. Bart was coming to him for advice on how to have sex. This was NOT something that he thought that he would ever have to talk to the kid about and even though he understood what Bart was going through, he was still taken completely off guard.

"Ahhh, I do know what you mean, Bart. Really I do. I, uhhh can tell you that we all are extremely nervous on our first time, hell, I was nervous this last time with Chloe. Each time is different and the more times you make love to the same person the more relaxed you'll be, but those first few times you'll feel like your heart is going to burst from your chest. Just try to keep yourself calm and focused on her. By focusing yourself on pleasuring her you should be able to control your ability. I say should because I don't really know, man. I've never had that added pressure of controlling a special ability."

"Great, focus on her…dude, if I focus on her it makes me, ya'know…hornier and before I know it I have to sped away to change, if you get my drift. Dude please, just tell me, ME of all people...how can I take it slow and make myself last long enough for her to get off because seriously, even what I think _is_ slow is still too fast."

"Ok Bart, listen," Oliver looked around to make sure that it was just he and Bart in the room and that the others hadn't come back yet. "This is important and I so don't ever want to have this conversation again so listen up." Bart nodded his head indicating that he was actually listening. "Ok, there are a few different things that you can do that will help you out. First thing you have to do is learn how to sense that 'point of no return'. Do you know what I am talking about?"

"Ahh? Do you mean…ya'know, when…ya'know… _IT_ happens?"

"Dude," Oliver looked over at Bart frustrated, this wasn't easy for him either but if they were going to get through this conversation then Bart was going to have to get over his embarrassment and open up and talk about this. "Maybe you really aren't ready for this step. If you can't talk about sex…if you can't even say the word or any words related to the act, then no wonder you're so anxious about it. Maybe you should hold off a bit. Maybe you're too young for this step. Bart, this is a serious step in a relationship that we are talking about."

"Right, this coming from the one night stand king." Bart got a bit huffy with what Oliver was saying.

"Hey look, I never claimed to be perfect and I have made my share of mistakes. I just don't want to see you making the same ones. Sex is a big step and if you both really are in love, like you said, then waiting until it's the right time for the BOTH of you is the mature thing to do."

"Did you wait, Ollie? Did you wait for Chloe or did you just tear each others' clothes off and have at it? Your apartment when we showed up is evidence that you didn't even think about this 'step' with Chloe. You just jumped right in."

"Hey, that's not fair, Bart. I love Chloe and I have known that I loved her for a long time. Besides, we are both adults and though we may not have talked about what happened this weekend, we have been dancing around this for quiet sometime…I'm going to marry her, Bart. I wasn't kidding. But this isn't about Chloe and me. This is about Jessica and you."

"I know man, I'm sorry. I love her so much and I want this. I want to be with her. This is just so embarrassing. Ya'know most of the time it's really cool to be the fastest guy alive, but right now it's not so cool. It really sucks." Oliver placed a hand on Bart's shoulder. He understood the younger man's frustration. He may not have been known as the fastest man alive but he's experienced 'coming' before the race.

"Bart, every guy has gone through this in his life at one time. There are a couple of tricks that you can use to help slow down and remain in control of your body."

"_Every_ guy?" Bart turned to look at Oliver in shock. Quickly his brain began to compile a list of all the guys he had known.

"Yes, EVERY guy. That list does include AC, Victor, me, and I'm almost positive that even Clark would be on it."

"HOLY CRAP! Really?" His eyes grew large. Oliver chuckled and groaned at the same time, he put his head on the back of the couch just wishing that this conversation was over with.

"Yes, Bart, really. Now do you want my help or not because, just so you know, I'm NOT going to give you details of my most embarrassing sexual experiences. Though, I will tell you that I was about your age when it happened to me."

"WOW! Ummm yeah, tell me how to learn to control myself."

"Fine, but if I'm going to help you with this problem, then we have to communicate. So, when I ask you a question just speak the answer…don't try to send it to me telepathically because if I remember right, that's not one of your abilities and I certainly don't have that power."

"Ok, Ollie." Bart turned bright red but he agreed to the terms. This, he figured, had to be exactly how it would feel to talk to a Dad about sex. Bart looked at Oliver and took a deep breath. Oliver for his part watched Bart closely. He saw a myriad of emotions streak across his face. Oliver then closed his eyes for a moment, pinched the bridge of his nose, took a deep breath, opened his eyes to look directly at Bart, and started speaking again.

"Do you know what the 'point of no return' is?"

"Ummm," Bart's face reddened again but he was determined to have this conversation, "it's when a guy…ahhh, ya'know comes, right?"

"Wrong. It's the moment just before you come. That tingling sensation that starts at the base of your spine and travels all the way to your balls. That's the 'point of no return'. If you go past that point, you're going to come there's no stopping it once it reaches your balls. So, what you have to do is learn to recognize that sensation…that 'point of no return'. And the ONLY way you will learn to recognize it is to practice."

"Practice?" Bart gulped.

"Yes, Bart, you have to practice…masturbate, jerk off, whatever you want to call it…just not here ok, do it at your own place. Think of it like you're an athlete training for a big meet." Oliver looked at Bart and chuckled.

"Ok, I promise to not jerk off in your apartment, Ollie." Bart rolled his eyes signaling to Oliver that even he knew better than to jerk off here.

"Ok, so long as we have that rule covered."

"Ahhh, so this 'point of no return'?" Bart asked, trying to get this embarrassing conversation back on track.

"Ok, so here's what you are going to have to do; masturbate close to but NOT up to the 'point of no return' and then stop…just back off. Then once the tingling sensation goes away, start again and work yourself up to the 'point of no return' and then stop again. You keep doing this until you can learn to sense the 'point of no return' coming before the tingling starts. You will NOT get this on your first try. You will NOT get this on your second try. It will take a couple of times…maybe a couple of weeks for you to get the hang of this, but as I've said, you are in training. But listen, it is also VERY important that once you get the hang of this exercise and can sense the 'point of no return' and you can begin to control your ejaculation that you have to let yourself come. I can NOT even begin to express to you how VERY important it is that you ejaculate after you are done 'practicing'. You could cause yourself some serious discomfort if you don't. I also don't recommend you doing this every day, ok? You do know what will happen to you if you don't let yourself come, right?"

"Yeah, there's a term for it, right?"

"Yeah, it's Blue Balls and you don't want that to happen to you. But learning to sense the 'point of no return' is not the only step in your training. It is only step 1. Step 2 is learning to master the 3 C's.

Confidence

Calmness

Clear mind

"If you fear sex and anticipate that you will perform poorly then you are only fulfilling a self fulfilling prophecy. So, it's important to not only be confident in yourself and your sexual ability, but to stay calm and keep a clear mind. The less nervous you are the longer you'll last…the longer you last will boost your self confidence.

"Step 3 is learning to focus your breathing while you are having sex. Here's an easy way to remember it: exhale on your way into her and inhale on your way out…but remember to focus, don't hyperventilate. Keep your thrusts slow at first, make your girl come at least once before you let yourself.

"If you feel like you are reaching that 'point of no return' and your woman has yet to come, switch up positions, take a breather, pull back but NEVER stop pleasuring her. If you need a minute to get yourself under control then start to rub her clit for a bit or suck on her nipples and massage her breasts, but NEVER let your woman cool down. Keep stimulating her and if possible get her to come while you take your break.

"Actually, pleasuring your woman is the most rewarding part of sex. At least it is for me. To hear my girl call out my name or to moan deep in the back of her throat is nearly as pleasurable as coming."

"I know." Bart smiled and looked at Oliver. He may not have had sex but he has pleasured Jessica a few times and just knowing that he had caused her to call out his name had made him come with her.

"You know?" Oliver looked over at Bart not doubting the younger man once he saw the knowing smile upon his face. That was definitely the look of a man who had made a woman come. "Then if you know, how come you need this advice?"

"I told you that we've done 'stuff', Ollie. I just haven't let her do anything to me and we haven't had sex yet."

"Ahhh…by 'stuff' you mean?"

"Awww Ollie, come on, you know what I mean, do I have to tell you?"

"I just sat here for the last ten minutes explaining to you how to masturbate. The least you could do is tell me what the two of you have done together. You've obviously pleasured her. I'm just curious as to what you've done because you know she can help you with your exercises in control." He raised an eyebrow at Bart.

"Ahhh no, I don't think so. Not until I can last a bit longer. I've made her come. I've touched and kissed and sucked just about every part of her body. I've definitely pleasured her. But I won't let her touch me." Bart lowered his head ashamed of his lack of control.

"Why?" Oliver asked him softly knowing that this was definitely a sore subject for him.

"Because every time we start making out, I come in my pants just from the sounds coming from her. I get so excited that I come before I even know what I've done. I don't want her to know that. I don't want her to think less of me because of that. I just want to learn how to control my body better. Not having this kind of control over myself makes me feel ashamed, Ollie. Damn it, what if I can never get control over this? What if just like everything in my life, I'm going to be the fastest man? She touches my hand and I get a hard on. She kisses me and I almost come right then. It's not fair, Ollie. I just want to be with her so badly. I can almost feel her, ya'know?"

Oliver smiled sympathetically at Bart. He did know. He has experienced that exact reaction just recently.

"Ok Bart, I'm going to tell you something but you have to keep it to yourself…if I find out you've told ANYONE I will kill you, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Bart was curious.

"The way you feel about Jessica, was the exact way I was feeling about Chloe. She'd walk into the room and I'd get hard just from the sight of her. If she touched me, even casually, it was near moan inducing. When she would come up behind me and read over my shoulder, her breath would tickle my ear…I very nearly came in my pants a few times when she did that. What you are experiencing, we ALL experience for that certain woman. But what you have to do is talk to her about this. Being intimate with a woman is more than just having sex with her. It's about sharing who you are with her. What you are thinking and feeling with her. Until you do that, until you each know the other intimately, then you aren't ready for sex. You aren't ready for that next step. Chloe and I know each other very intimately…we did before we even realized that we were in love with each other. I could tell her anything. We could talk about anything. She is not only my partner but she has turned out to be my closest friend and confidant. I feel blessed that she is part of my life and I am smart enough to know to not fuck this up. I wish that for you, Bart, if not with Jessica than with some other woman. You are so young. This is your first real love…and don't get me wrong, first love is important, but please before you make take this giant leap make sure that YOU are ready for this. Don't rush this. Your first time with a woman should be special because you can never take it back. Once it's gone it's gone. You should be able to talk to Jessica about what is going on with you. There is nothing wrong or shameful about the way that you feel or about what your body is doing. Bart, geeze you're only 17 years old, you're not even done growing yet. As much as you want to think that you are an adult, you have to realize that biologically speaking you really aren't yet. You won't be for a few more years. So, this…what you are experiencing is all just apart of growing up. I really think that you and Jessica need to have a serious conversation before you follow through with sex. I know you want to have sex and that is completely natural too, if you didn't then I'd think that there was something wrong with you, but I still think that maybe you are still just too young. I think that you are going to need to sit down and really think about this."

Just as he finished his speech to Bart, they were interrupted by the sound of the elevator and the voices of their friends returning from the coffee shop. An hour had passed too quickly and Oliver forgot to call Chloe to tell her that they needed more time.

"Bart, look, we can finish this conversation later if you want. But for now, I think that you have a lot to think about and work on. I'm here for you if you if you need to talk some more about this or if you want to talk about something else. Just be sure about what you want before you make any hasty decisions, ok?" Oliver placed a hand on his shoulder and Bart smiled gratefully back at him. He was glad that he had Oliver to go to now.

"Thanks, Ollie, having you to talk to about this even as embarrassing as it was, means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me too, Kid." Oliver smiled at him just as the doors to the elevator opened and out stepped the other guys and Chloe. Oliver and Bart stood from the couch and went to great their friends. Oliver immediately went to Chloe and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug…very mindful of the cup of coffee that she held in her hand. Bart stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over to the guys. His cheeks still a bit red from his conversation with Oliver.

"Soo, Impulse, feeling better about what is going on between Ollie and Chloe?" AC asked curiously.

"Yeah, I am. Ollie explained a lot to me, right Ollie?" He looked over at Oliver who was trying to steal a sip of Chloe's coffee.

"Right, Kid." Oliver smiled at Bart and they shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Explained what, Oliver?" Chloe asked as she looked between Oliver and Bart…he wouldn't have shared details of what happened between them to Bart she wondered.

"A lot, Sidekick, I explained a lot to my young friend here. But what we discussed is top secret and if I told you, I'd have to kill you and that is not something that I want to do." He smiled charmingly at her, his eyes telling her to drop the subject.

"Ok then, how about we all get down to the real business at hand…Lex and his 33.1 project, Bart found the schematics earlier." A chorus of oks resounded through the apartment at the team moved into the living room which also dubbed as the strategy room.

"Hey, is someone going to give Clark a call?" AC asked earning a groan from Oliver and a chuckle from the rest of the group.

"You know, if we call him, we may never get to that facility in Oregon." Oliver said.

"Why's that?" Chloe asked.

"Because I could either be dead or in the hospital…if we call Clark to help us with this then we will have to tell him about us first and he's going to try to kill me, I just know it."

"Awww Ollie, just tell him what you told us, you remember…about being haunted by the red neon sign? He'd be ok with you guys being together if you told him of your intentions." Victor teased Oliver.

"Red neon sign? Intentions? What?" Chloe felt like she was missing vital information.

"Never mind." Oliver responded to Chloe's questions. "Dude, that was top secret information that you just blurted out there. I feel so betrayed." He said to Victor causing them all to chuckle. "Come on let's get this mission planed and if we need Clark, we'll call him. But if we don't then Chloe can tell him all about us, once I lock myself away in my Kryptonite room in Star City."

"But Ollie, you don't have a Kryptonite room." Bart looked at him confused.

"Yeah, not yet I don't but I'm going to have one built…soon." They all laughed as Oliver spread the schematics of the 33.1 lab in Oregon on the coffee table using the plates and the half empty water bottles from his lunch conversation with Bart to hold the plans from back rolling up. He shared a look with Bart and then they all got down to business.

Finished

Constructive Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated! :D


End file.
